


The Bad Boy and The Cheeky One

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles:: the bad boy of school is dating<br/>Zayn Malik:: the headmaster's son<br/>One day when Harry is on his way to speak with Mr.Malik instead of finding him in his office he finds Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Boy and The Cheeky One

Zayn babe!?'' Harry called for Zayn as he walked through his house looking in every room for the bradford boy but he was nowhere to be found as Harry kept yealling Zayns name throughout the house he walked up stairs to look in the restroom only to be greeted with an empty bathroom he was confused as to where Zayn was because he was just their studying with him for the big exam on friday but he couldn't stydy without his study buddy and boyfriend.

Just as Harry was about to go in the backyard to see if Zayn was maybe taking a break to smoke he heard the front door opened alarming Harry as he made his way back to the living room he cut into the kitchen that conected to the hallway grabbing a knive afraid that someone had broken it wouldn't be the first time conseidering he lived in such a nice neighborhood hell if Harry was in the other persons shoes he'd probably break into someones house to especially someones house as nice as Harrys.

As he saw the shadowed figure moving in his direction he jumped out infront of it jabbing the knive he has in his hand forward into the air warning the intruder of harm only to be met with with Zayns shocked and suprised face he had gone from ok to scarred in a mila second it didn't really take much to scare Zayn if hes being honest ''WHAT THE HELL HARREH!!!!???'' Zayn screamed as he was backing away from the knive still pointed twards Zayns direction not realizing that he still had the knive in the air he dropped it and pratically jumped onto Zayn attacking him with hugs.

''Harreh babe? wats the matter?'' Zayn asked as he huged Harry back worried about his boyfriends behavior he had never seen Harry so jumpy as he did today letting go of Zayn Harry walked back into the living room sitting down to return to studying for the exam Mr.Kramer was giving on friday and he wast not planing on failing as Zayn followed soon after plopping down on the couch watching Harry study if Zayn was being honset he loved to watch Harry study it was one of his many guilty pleasure that he didn't share with the boy.

He loved when Harry would have to move a curl out of his face so he could see and how he scrunched up his face in confusion when he didn't understand something as Zayn was observing Harry he suggested ''you know Harreh i could just ask my dad to tell Mr.Kramer to give you an A+ on the test'' he sais wispering in Harrys ear hoping he would take his offer Zayn doesn't like when Harry stresses over test's and quizes it made him uneasy and nervous everyone saw harry as the bad boy and he was but he also cared about his grades which also in turn makes him half nerd.

''What?! no Zayn i cant ask you to do that and i'm NOT GOING TO!'' Harry said as he erased a wrong answer on his paper punctuating the last three words hoping Zayn would understand that if he gets an A+ its because he worked hard not because his boyfriend asked his dad (who just happened to be the headmaster of the school) to help him get him one as if he was buying a present as he finished writing down a few more notes he turned to Zayn kissing him ''but there is something else you could help me get'' Harry said as he smiled an evil grin at his boyfriend hoping he would catch on.

He didn't ''wat babe?'' Zayn asked as he shifted to a get a better angle so he could kisss Harry as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend for being so oblivious to his erection he grabbed his hand putting it on his crotch moving it in circles moaning as he made Zayns hand grip his hard on and squeez ''OOOH!'' as Zayn watched his hand get his boyfriend off he began getting hard himself letting Harry take total control of his hand he noticedd Harrys had tighten on his meaing he was close to his release ''fuck'' Harry moaned breathlesly but before he could shoot in his pants Zayn pulled away.

''ZAYN! WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Harry yelled as his boyfriend picked uo his backpack leaving to go home he didn't have to study seeing as how his dad is the headmaster so he could get an A with the snap of his fingers literally before leaving out of the door Zayn looked back at a very horny hard Harry ''another time babe'' he said smirking at Harry shutting the door behind him leaving Harry to finish by himself as the door was shut Harry did infact finish he gripped his dick thinking about Zayn naked and beding over the kitchen counter slamming into his tight ass.

As Harry was making his way down the school hallway he was thinking about what Zayn said about asking his dad to get him the A+ he was throughly annoyed he loved Zayn but sometimes his perception of wright and wrong were screwed up after finally getting to the end of the hallway he took out his lighter and cig box he was the one who got Zayn hooked in cigarets as he walked out everyone looked in his direction knowing what he was about to do since Harry was labled the bay boy of the school everyone payed attention to every little thing he did the smallest detail.

''Hey Styles'' a boy who knew Harry said walking past him as he lighted his cigaret waving back puffing out smoke he sighed to himself worried about the test in Mr.Kramers he studied but he was still stressed andnervous Harry always counts his lucky stars before he assumes hes going to pass a test or exam he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice josh standing beside him smoking a cigaret to Josh was a loner not a loser but just a really quiet stoner ''sup Harry?'' he asked as he took another drag from his cigaret puffing out the smoke ''nothing just worried about Mr.Kramers test''.

Harry said taking the last drage of his cigaret putting it out on the cemment Josh doing the same ''how are things with you and the headmasters son?'' Josh asked curious he kind of always had the hots for Harry i mean who wouldn't the kid probably like at least a 9incher at the very most and a nice bum to fit not to small not to big and to top everything off he had THE most perfect 'V' line Josh had ever seen ''good'' Harry said as he looked at Josh wondering why he wanted to know Josh was a bit nosey.

''Why do you want to know?'' Harry asked trying not to sound to rude as he turned in Joshes direction awaiting his answer he was comtemplating on wether he should tell Harry he was hot and wanted to make out with him or not thats it was he just wanted to kiss Harry he didn't have feelings for him he thought he was a hot piece of ass he carefully went over what hes gonna say in his before saying them to Harry ''i really want to make out with you Harry i think your so fucking hot i just wanna grab you and throw you againt a wall and take you'' as he told Harry his true intentions he was very suprised to hear Josh say what he said.

His eyes windened as Josh stood there waiting for Harry to say something thinking about what Josh said he went over it in his head he if he was being honest he kind of thought Josh was pretty attractive to he didn't have an underware model body or anything but hey you know he found the guy attractive ''ok'' Harry said as he stepped closer to Josh waiting to voice his approval ''fucking take me Harry'' Josh said breathlesly before attacking Harry to the wall crashing there lips together in a heated kiss as Josh gripped the brick wall behind Harry he moaned into his mouth getting turned on.

Harry was just as much into the kiss as Josh was squeezing his waist he reversed the roles Josh now the one with his back to brick wall all it took for Harry was a good make out session and he was as turned on as a light switch he made that clear to Josh as he picked him up by his legs and smashed him into the wall behind him making him moan that set off a switch in Harrys brain ''oh so joshy likes it rough huh?'' Harry said as he pulled Joshs hair so he could a good angle to suck hickys on his neck.

''Fuck Harry i'm gonna bust'' Josh moaned as Harry bit,licked,and sucked his neck getting him hard realizing that hes about to make Josh shoot his loan in his pants Harry stopped because he wouldn't want to cream his pants considering the smell that usually resulted afterwards he pulled back landing Josh on his feet carefully ''sorry mate dont want you to cream your pants'' he smirked walking back into the school he was going to go to class but instead whent to Zayns dads office to talk to him making sure Zayn hadn't said anything about getting him the A+.

As Harry entered Mr.Maliks office he noticed that he wasn't there but for some odd reason Zayn was not realizing that Harry walked in Zayn kept going through his dad belongings but as soon as he closed the door behind him he jumped up 'probably thought i was his dad' Harry thought as he smiled at Zayn getting scared after setting down his backpack he looked around the room noticing a few new paintings Mr.Malik had bought Harry was a regular visitor to the headmasters office he was always in trouble for something if not anything at all.

''Where's your dad babe?'' Harry asked as he walked over to Zayn to peck him on his cheek making smile Zayn loved when Harry was affectionate seeing as how he was the bad boy but when he was with Zayn that was a whole other story ''he went to the restroom'' Zayn fianlly said after a few seconds of silence realizing something he walked over to Harry grabbing his crotch making him jump in suprise ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ZAYN?!'' Harry screamed as he he tried but didn't succeed in pushing Zayn hand away.

He started moving his hand on Harrys hardening member in his pants smiling he loved how he could Harry hard anytime anywhere at this point Harry stoped trying to fight Zayn and just gave into the feeling letting him jack him off in his pants as he kept moving his hand Harry gripped it and did what he did last time they were in this situationa and made Zayn squeeze him making him moan ''OOOH fuck'' Harry mosned as Zayn started kissing his neck realizing that Zayns dad could be back any moment turning him on even more he couldn't explain it but being caught fucking your boyfriend.

Turned Harry on more than anything as he turned around to kiss Zayn he grabbed his boyfriend bumping the side of the desk making some of the items on it fall off as he picked Zayn up ad putting hin on he desk he got ontop of him straddling his hips smiling ay his boyfriend as he began to unbutton his pants and throwing them over the chair on the other side of the desk ''wait babe'' Zayn said after Harry got his pants off ''what?'' Harry asked as he took off Zayns shirt ''condom?'' he asked making Harry laugh 'he thinks i'm going to fuck him in his dads office' he thought.

''Zayn babe i'm not fucking you in yourd dads office just going to blow you'' Harry said matter of factly making Zayn smirk before Harry gripped his cock making him moan profanities into the air and gripping the sides of the desk Harry began stroking Zayn memeber till he was riled up then sunk down on his dick chocking on it immidiatly making Zayn buck his cock being pushed even deeper into his throat Zayn was a breathless mess by now gripping Harrys hair tight he moaned ''fuck harry you almost killed me'' he said between breaths that made Harry laugh the vibrations going through.

Zayns body making him shiver in pleasure as Harry was sucking up and down his dick he pulled off to lick and kiss his cock Zayn grip got even tighter warning the boy that he was about to come bu before he could Zayn dad came busting in the door stooping dead in his tracks as he saw what was happening in his office on his desk ''FUCK!'' Zayn yelled half in alarm the other half in embarassment as he pushed Harry off of his hard cock both of their faces going red ''uh umm wha-'' Mr.Malike couldn't find the words for what he just witnessed with his son andhis boyfriend.

''I just came to see you Mr.Malik but you weren't here obviously and Zayn was'' Harry said as he stepped forward to greet him still with a shocked look on his face Mr.malik didn't reply to what Harry said but to what he had seen happen in his office ''and what? just because i'm not here that means you can go downon my son?'' Mr.Malik said in astonishment ''DAD!'' Zayn yelled in embarassment ''sorry!'' his dad said shaking his head he probably shouldn't have said that as he gathered his thoughts back into his head he said ''just-i-'' but before he could say something that made sense Zayn and Harry dashed across the room and out the door into the hallway laughing and giggling.

''I didn't get to cum'' Zayn said with a pouty look on his face realizing what he just said Harry decided to tease him a bit ''well serves you right if i dont get to cum neither do you'' he sad laughing at his boyfriend who only got even more pouty ''oh stop it babe you know i love you'' that made Zayn smile he loved to hear Harry saying those three words to him they kissed one last time before going back to class..........

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading people tell me that my writing is rubbish so if you think different plz leave kudos!


End file.
